NaLu the love stoy
by EmoSceneQueen24
Summary: this is the stroy of Natsu and Lucy and there love!
1. Backstory

Lucy's backstory

Hi Im Lucy Heartfilia I am a member of the guild fairy tail and we have some of the most powerful wizards. I am 17 and some facts about me are I am a celestial wizard and I have 15 Gate keys 10 are Zodiac Spirits which are rare to find because there are only 12 of them but my silver keys I have 5 of them which you can find them all over there are a lot of them. My favorite color is pink my favorite food is yogurt.

Natsu's backstory

Hey Im Natsu Dragneel I am a member of the guild fairy tail and I am one of the most powerful wizards there but some facts but me are I was raised by a dragon named Igneel and my magic that I use is fire dragon slayer magic. my favorite food is all food i love to eat and my favorite color is black and I am also 17 years old.

Erza's backstory

Hello I am Erza Scarlet I am one of the many members of fairy tail and I am the strongest woman wizard in the guild i'm 19 years old and the magic that I use is requip magic which means I can change my armor and my weapons my favorite food is strawberry cheese cake and my favorite color is the color red.

Gray's backstory

Hey Im Gray Fullbuster and I am the ice wizard of fairy tail and I constintel take off my clothes and once I asked lucy if I could brower a pair of her panies and she hit me and I am 18 years old and my favorite food is burgers, chickens and lucy's cookies but my favorite color is blue and black.


	2. Be Mine

Chapter 1

(Lucy's P.O.V.) - at home

_Beep, Beep, Beep _my alarm goes off and I hit the snooze button to shut it off and I kicked off the covers to my nice warm bed and got up and started to walk into the bathroom, I looked up into the mirror and what do I see my hair was a mess it made me look like HOBO so I brushed it out with my pink hair brush and brush my teeth then went back into my room to put my clothes on and I opened my closet and pulled out  fun_night/set?id=78965497 and then put in my make up and grabbed my bag then ran out the door.

- at school

When I got to school I went straight to my locker and to my first class which was art and the only people I knew in there was Gray, Natsu, and Levy (Levy who I had ever class with) and so I went to my spot right next to Natsu and sat down and took out my pencil and waited for the bell to ring, "good morning Lucy," Natsu said and I looked at him and smiled "morning Natsu, how was your night?" I asked "it was ok it would have been better if you were there," he said and I blushed and looked away from him and I could hear him laughing at me "awe Lucy are you blushing?" he joked and then the bell rang and are teacher walked in master Bob "good morning all, how are you all doing to day?" he said and we all said _fine, ok_ or nothing at all but then I felt something on my leg and so I looked down and it was a note and so I picked it up and read it, it said "_dear Lucy, I know we have been friend for a long time but I just think it's time for you to know that I like you a lot I mean A LOT like not as friend but as a girlfriend and I hope that you feel the same way too but if you don't I get it just let me know. -N," _and so I wrote on the back of it and this is what is said " dear Natsu, I like you to a lot and I mean as a boyfriend and I wish you would have told me this sooner Natsu because I have liked you for a long time I just did know if you liked me the same way but yeah thx for telling me. -L," and with that I pashed it back to him.

- After class

"Lucy wait up!" I heard someone yell from behind me and so I stopped and turned around and I saw Natsu running to me and so I put my arms up to protect me because when he runs like this he runs into people but this time he stopped when he got to me "L-Lucy…. d-did you… really mean...that?" he asked and so I said "y-yes I did," and I started to feel really hot and Natsu took my hand and I saw gray and Erza walking to us but the stopped and looked at us weird "Lucy, will you go out with me?" Natsu said snapping me back to him and I just looked at him "N-Natsu…. yes I will go out with you," I said finally and so after that he still had my hand and we walked to our next class.


	3. Love me baby!

Chapter 2

-After school (Natsu'S P.O.V.)

After the last class of the day I went to my locker then to Lucy's to see if she was there and when I got to her locker I saw that she was walking down the hallway with Levy her blue haired best friend walking this way but we Lucy saw me she yelled "Naatsuuu!" and started to run so I put down my bag, and then I caught her and gave her a big hug "baby I missed you," I said "awe Natsu I missed you too," Lucy said "HEY BLONDY!" someone yelled from behind us and so we turned and saw that it was Gray " hi Gray what's up?" Lucy asked and he started to walk over to us and said "hey Lucy, Levy…. Natsu, what are you guys up too?" and after he said that I saw the way he was looking at Lucy and so I put my hand on her waist and pulled her close to me "we are going to get some coffee me and Lucy," I said because I did not want he to come "well….wait are you to dating?" he asked "yeah we are, so what?" I said back to him in a mean way "come on Natsu lets go," Lucy said and we grabbed our stuff and left to the blue pegasus cafe.

-Blue Pegasus Cafe (Lucy's P.O.V.)

When we got to the cafe Natsu said "Lucy what do you want to drink?" and I said "um… I will have a…. Cinnamon Dolce Frappuccino blended coffee," and when I said that his eyes were so big "ummm..?" he said "do you want me to come with you?" I asked and he shook his head yes and so we walked up to guy at the counter and the guy that was working was master Bob "Oh hello Lucy, Natsu what would you like?" he asked us and so we told him what we wanted and went to set down at a table and Natsu grabbed my hand and said "Lucy i'm so happy you said yes," and I smiled and said "why wouldn't I say yes?" he just looked at he and blushes "Lucy you have a really cute smile," he said and he made me blush.

(skipping this scene coz it would be too long now back to the story) When we were done we left and Natsu told me he was going to walk me home which was really sweet of him to do and so when we were walking to my house we said nothing but then Natsu said "hey lucy? can we sit for a minute my feet hurt," and so we sat down and it was about 8:30 PM and the stars were out and so I took Natsu's hand and said "I love the stars there so close but then so far away," and I looked at him and he smiled and said "I like the stars to there so beautiful but not as beautiful as you Lucy," and when he told me that it made me blush and so we waited a few more minutes and then we left and he walked to my house and when we got there he kisses my cheek and said "Good night my Lucy," and with that we went our ways and as soon as I got inside I went straight to bed.


End file.
